


Mission Papouille

by Keiitaro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiitaro/pseuds/Keiitaro
Summary: Regina et Emma, alias Kinder et Poussin, sont réunies pour une mission de la plus haute importance : la Mission Papouille. Secret, passion, révélation et amour se dresseront sur la route de nos deux agents !





	Mission Papouille

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se déroule après que la malédiction est été brisée mais ne s'intègre pas vraiment dans le déroulement originel de l'histoire (donc aucun risque de spoiler je pense !)

\- Allo Kinder ! Ici Poussin, maman et papa poule ont quitté le nid ! Réunion pour la « mission papouille » à l'appartement dans un quart d'heure.

\- Emma ... Arrête avec tes surnoms ridicules, je ne comprends rien.

\- T'es pas marrante Regina...

\- Puisque je suis si 'amusante' que ça, je vais rester chez moi et te laisser bouder !

\- Oh non ! Allez Regina, s'il te plait, Mary Margareth et David viennent de partir travailler et Henry est à l'école... Et puis, tu me manques ... souffla Emma.

\- Hum, je sais pas.

\- ... Bon très bien, se résigna Emma, je vais prendre ma douche alors ... seule.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite !

Regina raccrocha rapidement après avoir entendu Emma crier un énorme « YES ! » et se dépêcha de quitter sa maison. Ca faisait maintenant plus de trois mois qu'elles entretenaient une relation bien plus qu'amicale dans le dos de toute la ville. Et c'est cette situation, et leur fils Henry, qui avait inspiré à Emma la « mission papouille ».

Bien sur Regina trouvait le nom de l'opération et les surnoms qu'Emma leur avait trouvé complètement ridicules mais la blonde avait parut si enjouée quand elle lui avait exposée son idée qu'elle n'avait put qu'acquiescer et la « mission papouille » était née.

Et comme l'avait si bien dit Emma :

« Notre objectif : garder la plus grande discrétion et le plus grand secret sur notre relation.

Notre mission : s'aimer ! (Dans tous les sens du terme, avait-elle rajouté avec un sourire pervers pour sa brune.) »

.

Moins de dix minutes après le coup de fil d'Emma, Regina arriva à l'appartement et à peine la porte avait-elle était refermé qu'Emma se jeta sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manquée, souffla la blonde.

\- Je vois ça ... Tu ne devais pas m'attendre sous la douche ? Demanda Regina entre deux baisers tout en guidant Emma vers la salle de bain.

\- Je me suis dis que tu préférerais me déshabiller toi-même ...

\- Très bonne initiative !

Et sur ceux, Regina commença à effeuiller doucement sa compagne et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'un tas de vêtements dans un coin de la pièce.

.

Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'elles étaient sous la douche quand la porte de l'appartement puis celle de la salle de bain s'ouvrir brusquement et que David pénétra dans la pièce.

\- DAVID ! Cria la blonde tout en se positionnant devant le corps de Regina et en priant pour que son père ne la distingue pas à travers la vitre opaque de la cabine de douche.

\- Oh Emma ! Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu prenais ta douche. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'on a une réunion avec Madame le Maire dans une demi-heure !

\- Oui, oui, je sais ! Je serai à l'heure, promis ! Tu peux me laisser finir ma douche maintenant ?

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Emma, soupira son père sans prêter attention à sa dernière question, et à chaque fois tu es en retard ! Regina va encore te convoquer dans son bureau et vous avez beau vous être rapprochées ces dernier mois, ça ne l'empêchera pas de faire son travail et de te sanctionner !

A ces mots, Regina se colla dans le dos de sa compagne et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde pour la coller le plus possible contre son corps. La brune laissa courir ses mains sur le ventre et les cuisses de sa compagne tout en se penchant vers son oreille pour lui murmurer le plus doucement possible :

\- Ecoutez votre père Sheriff Swan où la Méchante Reine que je suis risquerait bien de vous punir...

Emma soupira le plus discrètement possible et laissa aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de la brune. Regina profita de cette abandon pour parsemer le cou de la blonde de baiser, mordillant ici et là la peau sucrée qui lui était offerte.

\- Emma, dis, tu m'écoute ?

\- Hein ? Oui, oui ! Tu disais ?

Son père soupira avant de reposer sa question :

\- Tu sais où Snow range ma mousse à raser ? Je la retrouve jamais !

\- Hein mais pourquoi ? S'étrangla à moitié Emma comprenant que son père n'allait pas quitter la salle de bain de si tôt. Elle sentait la poitrine de sa compagne plaqué contre son dos et les mains de celle-ci aller et venir sur son corps, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son intimité.

\- Pour me raser tient ! On a une réunion dans moins d'une heure je te rappel et je ne tiens pas à y aller avec une barder de deux jours. Alors cette mousse, tu sais où elle est ? Demanda à nouveau son père.

\- Sous le lavabo mais tu ne voudrais pas me laisser finir ma douche avant ? Demanda Emma en tentant d'étouffer ses soupirs, l'une des mains de Regina venait de se poser sur son sexe tandis que l'autre continuait lentement sa route vers ses seins.

\- Non, je ne veux pas être en retard moi, rigola-t-il, et puis je n'en ais que pour deux minutes.

\- Okay, capitula Emma.

De toute manière, Regina ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de convaincre son père de s'en aller. Toujours dans son dos, la brune l'entraina dans un fougueux baiser et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur le sexe de sa compagne.

La brune pinça doucement le bouton de plaisir de sa compagne, envoyant un frisson à travers le corps de celle-ci qui dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et trahir la présence de Regina à ses cotés.

Emma sentait le plaisir monter en elle, lui tordre le ventre et faire trembler ses jambes. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, son corps ondulait contre celui de son amante, savourant chaque secondes de cette douce torture. Et quand la brune commença à pincer doucement ses tétons durci par le plaisir et qu'elle sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir lui traverser le corps, elle ne pût s'empêcher de plaquer l'une de ses mains dans les doux cheveux bruns de sa compagne, l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre la douce torture que sa bouche infligeait à son cou.

David était toujours dans la salle de bain, sifflotant doucement tout en se rasant, quand Regina pénétra deux doigts en elle s'en prévenir. De surprise, Emma poussa un petit gémissement, que David n'entendit miraculeusement pas, avant d'embrasser son amante pour étouffer les suivants tandis que celle-ci entamait un lent va et vient en elle.

Et au bout de se qui leurs parut être d'interminables minutes David s'en alla non sans rappeler à sa fille de se dépêcher. Celle-ci ne l'écouta pas vraiment et laissa simplement échapper un « Oui » dans un gémissement de plaisir. Son père ne s'en formalisa pas et à peine eut-il claqué la porte de l'appartement que Regina la plaqua s'en ménagement contre l'une des parois de la douche et accéléra ses mouvements de va et viens...

\- J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, soupira-t-elle avant de mordiller le cou de la blonde et d'y laisser de nouvelles marques.

\- Ah ... Regina, oui !

Elle sentait la blonde trembler contre elle, elle l'entendait soupirer, gémir et crier au fur et mesure que leurs plaisirs montaient.

\- Regina ... Je, je vais ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la brune l'entraina dans un fougueux baiser et c'est les yeux planté dans ceux de sa compagne qu'Emma succomba au plaisir. Sa main se resserra dans les cheveux de la brune et celle-ci resserra son étreinte autour des hanches de la blonde pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas.

Elles restèrent encore quelques minutes sous la douche, reprenant leurs souffles, échangeant de long baiser, de tendre mot et de doux câlins.

.

Elles arrivèrent presque en même temps à la réunion et David eut juste le temps de féliciter sa fille pour sa ponctualité avant que la maire ne les faces entre dans la salle de réunion pour commencer leur séance du conseil d'administration.

La réunion se passa lentement et calmement, Regina parla la plus part du temps et posa quelques questions aux différents membres du conseil. La réunion touchait presque à sa fin quand la brune aborda la question épineuse de la voiture de la blonde :

\- Sheriff Swan, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises que vous effectuiez vos patrouille dans votre horrible voiture jaune, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Emma qui s'exclama :

\- Ma voiture n'est pas horrible, je vous interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

\- Le problème Sheriff Swan, répliqua-t-elle, c'est que la mairie et les contribuables de cette ville fournissent et subventionnent plusieurs voitures de police ! Vous êtes donc priez de les utiliser ! De plus, vos heures de patrouilles font parties de vos heures de services, vous n'avez donc aucune raison d'utiliser votre 'si merveilleuse' voiture personnelle.

\- Mais ...

\- Silence ! Coupa la brune dont le ton montait de plus en plus, je suis votre supérieure, VOUS devez obéir aux directives que JE vous donne sans discuté ! En plus, cette fâcheuse habitude perturbe les habitants et pourrait, à l'avenir, empiéter sur vos heures de temps libre !

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Répliqua Emma en haussant à son tour le ton.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, ricana Regina, vous êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez !

\- Je vous interdis de me parlez ainsi ! Hurla la blonde en se levant et en plaquant fortement ses mains sur la grande table de réunion.

David tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa fille en l'attrapant par le bras mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Regina se leva à son tour et toisa, de son regard froid et dur, la dizaine de personnes assise autour de la table qui tentaient de se faire oublier depuis que la dispute entre la Sheriff et le maire avait éclaté. Ils étaient tous habitués au caractère de la maire et à ses incessantes disputes avec la Sheriff, c'est pourquoi quand la brune leur ordonna de quitter la pièce ils s'exécutèrent tous d'un même mouvement et la salle fût vide en quelques secondes.

Regina contourna lentement la table de réunion pour s'approcher de la blonde et déclara sur un ton moins sec que précédemment :

\- Sheriff Swan, c'est dans votre intérêt que je vous dis ça. Si vous commencez à patrouiller avec votre voiture, les habitants vont prendre l'habitude de venir vous voir à n'importe quel moment et ceux même si vous n'êtes pas en service.

La brune ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de sa compagne quand elle ajouta d'une voix bien plus rauque :

\- Et puis, ça m'embêterais qu'on nous surprenne lors d'une de nos réunion pour la mission papouille dans ta voiture ... Tu es d'accord avec moi poussin ?

\- Oui Kinder ... Souffla Emma avant d'entrainer Regina dans un fougueux baiser et de la faire reculer jusqu'à la table de réunion.

Elles approfondirent le baiser et Emma laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'aux fesses de la brune pendant que la langue de celle-ci prenait possession de sa bouche. Elles enchainèrent les baisers de plus en plus fougueusement jusqu'à se qu'Emma soulève Regina pour la déposer sur la table avant de parsemer la mâchoire puis le cou de son amante de baiser.

La blonde s'attarda longuement dans le creux du cou de la brune où elle laissa un suçon avant que celle-ci ne passe ses mains derrière sa tête, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, et ne l'incite à poursuivre son chemin vers son décolté.

\- Je vous trouve bien impatiente madame le maire, rigola Emma avant de déboutonner les premier boutons du chemisier rouge et d'embrasser le haut de la poitrine de sa compagne.

\- Hum oui ... Soupira Regina, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps...

Emma se rappelant que son père devait surement l'attendre dans le hall de la mairie s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amante et alors qu'elle laissait ses mains courir le long des jambes du maire et remonter inlassablement vers son intimité, elle se pencha vers l'avant et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses de sa brune.

Regina crispa ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde quand elle la sentit remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches et continuer de l'embrasser toujours plus haut.

\- Tu aimes ? Demanda Emma avant de mordre légèrement l'intérieur de la cuisse de sa compagne.

\- Oui, continue, soupira la brune.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et lentement elle souffla sur le fin tissus noir qui recouvrait encore l'intimité de sa compagne avant de l'embrasser. C'est tout aussi lentement qu'elle passa ses dents sous l'élastique du tangua et qu'elle le fit glisser sur les jambes bronzés de sa compagne jusqu'à se qu'il finisse sa course par terre et qu'elle retourne embrasser l'intimité découverte de son amante.

Regina, les mains toujours crispés dans les cheveux de la blonde, faisait tout son possible pour ne pas gémir trop fort mais cela semblait être un combat perdu d'avance. Sentir la langue d'Emma glisser sur son intimité et en elle lui faisait totalement perdre la tête.

La tête rejetait en arrière, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ou de retenir ses gémissement, tout son corps vibrait de plaisir et même si la blonde la tenait par les hanches, elle ne pouvait empêcher son bassin de venir à la rencontre de cette bouche si douée qui la faisait vibrer.

Et quand Emma pénétra un doigt en elle et entama un rapide mouvement de va et vient, elle fut incapable de retenir ses cris. La grande pièce blanche était emplis des cris de plaisir de Regina mais aucune des deux n'y prêtait attention, ils n'y avaient plus qu'elles et leurs plaisirs.

Regina sentait le plaisir monter en elle, toujours plus grand, toujours plus fort. Emma était la seule lui faire perdre pied de la sorte, la seule avec qui elle se sentait aussi détendue, libre et confiante quand elles faisaient l'amour.

Tout son corps vibrait, ondulait contre celui de son amante. Elle criait, gémissait, soupirait de plaisir. Ses mains étaient toujours fermement accrochées aux cheveux d'Emma, l'incitant à continuer, à l'emmener toujours plus loin sur le chemin du plaisir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était cette femme.

\- Emma, je ...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, le plaisir la submergea, son corps se figea et sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Doucement, ses mains relâchèrent les cheveux de sa compagne et celle-ci remonta son visage au niveau de celui de la brune. Emma resta là, à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme qu'elle aimait, l'observant redescendre lentement sur Terre. Ses joues étaient rougies par la plaisir, la bouche entrouverte elle tentait de reprendre son souffle pendant qu'une goutte de sueur glissait lentement le long de son cou.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui souffla doucement Emma avant de l'attirer dans un doux baiser qui mit fin à leur réunion.

.

\- Ah Emma, te voila enfin ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir attendue à la sortie de la réunion mais j'ai des tonnes de dossiers à remplir et je sais que tes entrevues avec Regina dure toujours un moment. Ca à été au faite ? Elle ne t'a pas trop crié dessus ?

\- Non, non t'inquiète, répondit la blonde à son père avant de se détourner et de laisser apparaitre un grand sourire niais sur son visage en repensant au cri de Regina...

Reprenant rapidement constance elle alla s'assoir à son bureau, attrapa un des dossiers sur lequel elle travaillait depuis plusieurs jours et se mit au travail.

Cependant, son attention fût détournée quelques minutes plus tard quand son téléphone se mit à vibre et que les mots « Un nouveau message de Kinder » apparurent à l'écran.

« Que dirais-tu d'une sortie hors de la ville ce soir ? Juste toi et moi pour me faire pardonner mon horrible comportement de ce matin ... »

« Il va falloir me sortir le grand jeu pour vous racheter madame le maire », lui répondit Emma, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveaux quelques minutes plus tard et elle s'empressa de lire la réponse de la brune.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça poussin, tes yeux vont briller ce soir ... »

« J'ai hâte ! » Et Emma rangea son portable dans sa poche avant de replonger dans ses dossiers.

Il était presque six heures quand son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

« Je passerais te chercher à l'appartement dans une demi-heure. »

Emma se leva précipitamment et attrapa ses affaires sous les yeux ébahis de son père qui la regarda partir en courant. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, Emma déboula dans la pièce et déclara :

\- Je sors ce soir, je rentrerais surement demain matin. Embrasse Henry et Snow pour moi ! Puis elle repartit en courant sans attendre de réponse.

.

Comme convenu, une demi-heure plus tard, Regina attendait la blonde en bas de son immeuble nonchalamment appuyée contre sa voiture et quand Emma franchit enfin la porte de l'immeuble Regina se dirigea vers elle avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Euh ... Regina, on peut nous voir tu sais ?

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua-t-elle, tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, souffla Emma avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre encore quelques secondes avant de se séparer à contre cœur et de monter dans la berline noire de la brune.

\- Alors, où on va ? Demanda Emma une fois qu'elles eurent franchit la limite de la ville.

\- Tu verras bien, lui répondit sa compagne accompagnant sa réponse d'un clin d'œil et d'une rapide caresse sur sa cuisse.

.

Un silence apaisant régna dans la voiture pendant la dizaine de minutes que dura le trajet. Regina les avaient conduits dans la ville voisine où une immense fête foraine s'était installée pour un mois, elle avait garé sa voiture à quelques rues de la fête mais elles pouvaient apercevoir au loin les lumières de la fête et le haut des manèges.

Regina sorti la première de la voiture puis la contourna pour ouvrir la porte à sa compagne qui n'avait toujours pas bougée. La blonde était fascinée par les lumières de toutes les couleurs qui clignotaient au loin et quand Regina ouvrit sa portière, les cris et la musique de la fête l'atteignirent. Elle frissonna d'anticipation avant de saisir la main que sa brune lui tendait et c'est mains dans la main qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la fête.

\- Emma, je ... euh ... je ne suis jamais allée dans ce genre d'endroit, avoua la brune d'une petite voix quand elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la fête.

\- C'est vrai ?! S'étonna la blonde en se tournant vers sa compagne, je veux dire, je me doute qu'il n'y avait pas de parc d'attraction ou de fête foraine aux pays enchantés mais quand tu étais avec Henry, vous n'avez jamais fait ce genre de chose ?

\- Non, on ne pouvait pas quitter la ville et Henry se satisfaisait de la fête et des manèges qu'on installait pour la fête du 4 juillet... On pourra revenir avec lui ce week-end si tu veux, lui sourit-elle.

\- C'est une bonne idée, on lui en parlera demain d'accord ? Allée vient, je vais te faire découvrir tous ses manèges merveilleux !

Et Emma entraina Regina dans le parc. Elles s'arrêtèrent presque à chaque stand essayant le plus de manèges possible. C'est ainsi que Regina se retrouva harnaché dans une nacelle, sa main broyant celle de la blonde assise à coté d'elle qui hurlait de plaisir pendant qu'elles étaient projetées à grande vitesse et que la nacelle tournait dans tous les sens. Pour Regina, cette attraction sembla durer des heures et fut une véritable torture (bien pire qu'une soirée pyjama avec Snow, ou un diner en tête à tête avec Grincheux...) alors quand la nacelle s'immobilisa enfin et qu'Emma se tourna vers elle avec ses grands yeux verts brillant d'excitation en lui demandant de faire un nouveau tour, elle se retint de l'étrangler et lui proposa plutôt un tour d'auto-tamponneuse. Emma accepta avec plaisir avant de lui promettre mille chocs et collisions.

\- On verra, on verra, répondit-elle mystérieusement avant d'entrainer Emma vers leur nouvelle destination.

Une fois arrivées au stand, elles prirent place chacune dans une voiture différente et se défièrent du regard. La brune observa rapidement les autres participants, ils n'étaient pas nombreux : quelques enfants et un autre couple qui roucoulait dans une voiture.

\- Bien, murmura Regina avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et de foncer en ligne droite vers sa compagne qui faisait de même.

Cependant, alors que sa compagne était bien décidée à continuer tout droit la brune bifurqua rapidement vers la droite, fit demi-tour et vint percuter la blonde par derrière l'envoyant par la même occasion rebondir contre le bord de la piste. Elle rit bruyamment en voyant l'air outré de la blonde et continua sa route en rentrant dans la voiture des enfants qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Regina était bien décidée à aller secouer les deux amoureux quand la sienne sorti de nulle part et percuta le coté de sa voiture.

\- Vengeance ! S'exclama la blonde avant de s'éloignait rapidement.

La brune oublia bien vite les amoureux qu'elle voulait tourmenter et s'élança à la poursuite de sa compagne, percutant toutes les voitures se mettant sur son passage jusqu'à percuter la voiture de la blonde qui cessa brusquement de rire.

\- 2-1 très chère, je mène ! Murmura malicieusement Regina avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

S'en suivit une bataille mémorable où tous les coups était permis pour percuter son adversaire. Les deux femmes riaient bruyamment et les enfants présents sur la piste c'étaient mêlés à la bataille en prenant partis pour l'une des deux femmes.

Regina fut déclaré victorieuse, après avoir remporté deux des trois parties qu'elles avaient disputés, sous les applaudissements des enfants et des parents ayant assistés à la scène. Emma vient l'embrasser pour la félicité et c'est main dans la main qu'elles se dirigèrent vers un nouveau stand.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venue dans une fête foraine, tu es très douée au volant d'une de ses voitures ! Lui fit remarquer Emma alors qu'elles déambulaient au milieu des allées.

\- Certes, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais jamais dans une auto-tamponneuse, répondit la brune en offrant un immense sourire victorieux à sa compagne.

\- Mais ... Mais, quand ? Bafouilla Emma.

\- A la fête du 4 juillet ! C'est l'attraction préféré d'Henry. Quand il était petit, nous montions tous les deux dans la même voiture, je me souviens, dit-elle avec mélancolie et le regard vague, il hurlait de rire, levait les bras en l'air et criait « Aller maman ! » chaque fois que l'on percutait quelqu'un et quand il a été assez grand pour conduire tout seul nous nous sommes installés dans des voitures différentes et nous disputions de grande bataille comme celle que nous venons de faire. Avec le temps, il est devenu très douée et, même si je gagne encore contre lui, il reste un adversaire redoutable.

Dans un premier temps, Emma ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de serrer plus fort la main de sa compagne et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- On reviendra et vous me montrerez combien vous êtes douée.

\- Prépare-toi à perdre alors ! Répliqua Regina après avoir retrouvé tout son aplomb.

Emma sourit et se laissa entrainer à la suite de la brune. Elles se baladèrent un moment à travers les allées profitant de l'ambiance de la fête et de la présence de l'autre à leur coté.

\- Il va bientôt être l'heure d'aller au restaurant, déclara Regina après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- On a le temps de faire une dernière attraction ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui.

\- Alors viens ! Déclara Emma avant d'entrainer sa compagne à sa suite, elles traversèrent de nombreuse allées avant d'arrivée à destination.

La grande roue trônait fièrement à un bout du parc et brillait de mille feux, elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les grandes villes, les nacelles ne pouvait accueillir que deux personnes à la fois et elle tournait extrêmement lentement. Mais cela ne dérangea aucune des deux femmes et quand elles furent confortablement assises dans la nacelle, Emma passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune pendant que celle-ci posait sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elles restèrent un moment en silence, admirant simplement la vue et profitant de la chaleur de cette étreinte. Puis Regina murmura :

\- Je suis désolée pour ce matin, d'avoir crié, de t'avoir insulté et d'avoir critiqué ta voiture ..., elle baissa ses yeux vers leurs mains jointes et ajouta, je voulais juste être seule avec toi ...

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, murmura Emma après l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Le silence se réinstalla entre elles et elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

.

Regina avait réservé dans un petit restaurant en ville. La lumière tamisée et les murs en pierres claires conféraient à l'endroit une atmosphère romantique et intime, cette atmosphère était renforcée par les bouquets de fleurs accrochés ici et là et les nombreuses petites tables rondes espacées les une des autres, nappées de blanc et sur lesquelles reposaient deux petites bougies.

Assise l'une en face de l'autre, elles mangeaient tranquillement en discutant de leur fils.

\- Snow m'a dit qu'elle allait leur faire jouer une pièce de théâtre pour le spectacle de fin d'année, déclara la blonde alors qu'elle abordait le sujet de la vie scolaire d'Henry.

\- Ah oui, quelle pièce ? Demanda la brune en relevant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Un remix du Bossu de Notre Dame. Selon Snow c'est l'un des seuls Disney qui ne provienne pas du pays enchanté.

\- C'est vrai, ce dessin animé s'inspire du roman de Victor Hugo, Notre-Dame de Paris, expliqua la brune, mais pourquoi un remix ?

\- Les enfants trouvaient la pièce originale un peu trop 'vieille', ils veulent la remettre au goût du jour et la rendre plus comique. Ils pourront tous avoir un rôle dedans comme ça.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Moi aussi !

Emma allait ajouter quelque chose quand les musiciens entamèrent les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien. Son regard rencontra immédiatement celui de sa compagne et Regina lui sourit timidement avant de lui demander doucement :

\- Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment oublier... Souffla Emma alors que le chanteur prononçait les premières paroles d'une voix rauque.

« Belle ... C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle... »

Oui, comment oublier comment tout avait commencé...

.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Emma était venue toquer à la porte de Regina un matin. C'est Henry qui lui avait ouvert le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey gamin, ta mère est là ?

\- Ouais, elle est en haut, elle range le linge. Monte ! Avait-il déclaré avant de se précipité vers la cuisine pour finir son petit déjeuner.

Hésitante, Emma avait gravit les marches de l'imposant escalier menant à l'étage. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte de la chambre de la brune quand elle avait entendu la voix de celle-ci s'élever doucement dans l'air.

« Ô Lucifer ! Oh laisse-moi rien qu'une fois, Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda... »

La main de la blonde s'était reposée doucement contre la porte entrouverte et elle avait observé la brune virevolter à travers sa chambre.

Regina continuait de chanter d'une voix rauque, elle savait que la blonde se trouvait derrière la porte, elle l'avait entendu discuter avec Henry puis monter lentement les escaliers. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, elle était lasse de se montrer froide et insensible avec tout le monde, elle voulait vivre et montrer son vrai visage à tous les habitants de cette ville, elle voulait que tout le monde voient la femme heureuse et épanouie qu'elle était devenue au contact d'Henry. Elle voulait qu'Emma la voie différemment...

Quand les dernières notes de musique moururent dans l'air de la chambre, elle avait esquissé un dernier pas de danse pour éteindre le poste et avait invité Emma à entrer dans la pièce.

\- Vous ... Emma semblait confuse et un peu honteuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise.

\- Oui. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ? Avait-elle demandé pour détourner la conversation et ainsi la blonde de son embarras.

\- oui, d'un sourire Regina l'avait invité à venir s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit et une fois installée la blonde avait repris, je voulais vous parler de nous...

\- De nous ?! Les yeux de Regina s'étaient écarquillés et son cœur avait raté un battement tant l'espoir qui l'avait envahit fût grand.

\- Oui, de nous, de notre relation avec Henry, de notre amitié mais aussi de nos tensions et de nos incessantes disputes ... J'aimerais que cela cesse. Je sais que depuis que la malédiction a été brisée nos relations sont un peu compliquée, on est amies mais je ne sais pas comment agir avec vous, j'ai peur de vous blesser ou d'empirer les choses.

Emma avait fait une pause dans son discours, les joues rouges, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ses envies envers la brune.

\- J'aimerais juste continuer d'apprendre à vous connaître, à passer du temps ensemble, vous et moi mais aussi avec Henry. La Regina que vous n'avez fait découvrir ces derniers mois me plait, quand on sort vous êtes plus souriante, plus heureuse, plus vivante... Vous entendre rire et vous voir sourire est merveilleux et me réchauffe le cœur, elle avait laissé échappé un petit rire avant de poursuivre, mes parents me feront surement une crise s'ils apprennent que vous ait dit ça mais je m'en fiche ! Je pense à nous et à Henry, il serait heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec nous et moi aussi ...

Emma s'était tut, incapable de poursuivre et d'exprimer clairement à haute voix ses intentions, elle voulait plus, bien plus que de l'amitié ... Mais elle avait peur de perdre ce qu'elle avait construit avec Regina pendant ces quelques mois.

Elle avait alors attendu que la brune lui réponde, priant pour qu'elle comprenne ces intentions. Mais Regina semblait figée sur place, les mains crispés sur ses genoux et ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la blonde, elle était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Emma était persuadée de s'être préparée à toutes les réactions possibles de la brune : des cris, des menaces, des pleures, des rires, un sourire ou même une gifle dans le pire de ses scénario ... mais pas à ça.

Non, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Emma ne s'était pas autorisée à penser que Regina aurait pu réagir de la sorte.

Elle l'avait embrassé, un simple baiser sur les lèvres puis elle s'était rassise à coté d'elle, dans la même position que précédemment, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

La blonde avait ouvert la bouche pour demander des explications mais un seul mot en était sorti dans un souffle :

\- Encore.

Et dans la seconde Regina s'était exécutée. Elle s'était penché à nouveau sur elle, avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma et l'avait embrassé tendrement.

Elles n'avaient rien dit, échangeant des baisers de plus en plus pressés. Et quand la voix d'Henry avait résonnée à travers les étages pour annoncer qu'il partait à l'école, elles n'y avaient prêté aucune attention, elles avaient simplement basculé sur le lit, Regina au-dessus d'Emma.

Leurs baisers se faisaient plus passionnés quand le pull de la blonde atterrit sur le sol, il avait été vite rejoint par son débardeur et la robe de la brune. Leurs mains avaient glissé sur le corps de l'autre, l'explorant, le découvrant, se l'appropriant. Elles roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le lit, bataillant pour la domination qu'Emma avait cédé bien vite à la brune.

Leurs gestes étaient redevenus tendres, doux et hésitant après que leurs sous-vêtements aient rejoint le reste de leurs habits sur le sol.

Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, leur respiration se mélangeaient et elles bougeaient d'un même mouvement.

Le plaisir les avait fauchées rapidement, ensemble. Elles s'étaient observées longuement, le souffle court, les joues rougies, leur corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, elles ne s'étaient jamais senties à leur place qu'en cet instant.

Elle avait échangé un long baiser avant de faire longuement l'amour à nouveau.

Le lendemain Regina avait débarqué au poste à l'heure du déjeuner alors que David était sorti manger avec Snow. La brune lui avait sauvagement fait l'amour avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Cela avait duré plusieurs jours, Regina débarquait n'importe où, n'importe quand et lui faisait passionnément l'amour avant de repartir non sans l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Emma, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amante, était allée toquer à la porte de son bureau à la mairie, un sachet de viennoiserie et deux cafés à la main, pour mettre les choses à plat.

Tranquillement, elle était entrée dans la pièce après que la voix de la brune l'y ait invitée. Elle s'était installée dans l'un des fauteuils en face du bureau et avait sorti ses viennoiseries du sachet avant de tendre son café à la brune. Elles avaient mangé en silence, profitant simplement de ce moment de détente. Et quand elles avaient eu finit et que Regina avait voulu demander des explications, Emma l'avait devancé :

\- Je sais que tu as peur... Peur d'être heureuse et de tout perdre. Peur du jugement des habitants, de mes parents ou de celui d'Henry. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un jeu qui prendra fin un jour... J'ai peur aussi, mais je te l'ai dis, je veux être avec toi, je veux te rendre heureuse, te faire rire et oublier se passé si sombre. Je veux juste que l'on construise quelques choses de durable toi et moi ...

\- Emma ...

\- On est pas obliger de le dire à tout le monde ! On pourrait apprendre à vivre ensemble et à être heureuse à l'abri du monde. Tu serais Kinder et je serais poussin et notre seule mission serait de s'aimer - de toutes les manières possibles ! - Il nous suffira de rester discrète, de garder le secret et la mission papouille sera un véritable succès !

La brune avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de sourire de la candeur de sa compagne.

\- Je veux juste être avec toi Regina. Je te veux juste toi ...

\- D'accord, avait-elle soufflé avant de se lever pour contourner son bureau et de venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emma. La blonde avait sourit avant de resserrer ses bras autour de la taille de la brune et de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Elles s'étaient quittées une heure plus tard en échangeant simplement un tendre baiser. Le soir même, elles dormaient ensemble pour la première fois.

.

Les dernières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la salle et les deux femmes redescendirent sur Terre.

\- Tu chantais ce jour-là... Souffla Emma le regard encore un peu vague.

La brune se contenta d'attraper sa main et de la serrer doucement. Elles échangèrent un long regard puis Regina déclara :

\- J'aimerais que l'on mette fin à la « mission papouille ».

\- Quoi ?! Je ... Mais non ! On ... on est bien ensemble, bafouilla la blonde avant d'être rapidement interrompue par Regina :

\- Je ne veux plus me cacher Emma, je veux t'aimer au grand jour, te prendre la main dans la rue, t'embrasser en public, vivre avec toi et Henry comme une famille normale... Je veux t'aimer librement Emma, je veux le crier au monde entier, leur dire à quel point tu me rends heureuse, comment tu fais de ma vie, de chaque secondes, un conte de fée. Je veux vivre pleinement notre Happy Ending.

Regina s'interrompit et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne. Ils étaient brillants de larme et elle sentit la blonde serrer sa main plus fort.

\- Oui... Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tant l'émotion qui la submergeait était grande mais Regina l'entendit malgré tout.

Elles sortirent du restaurant quelques minutes plus tard et c'est là, devant la devanture fleurie du restaurant et sous les étoiles que Regina lui souffla son premier « Je t'aime » après l'avoir longuement embrassé.

Ce soir là, elles firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre le sourire aux lèvres et plus amoureuse que jamais.

.

Lorsqu'Henry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il entendit des éclats de rire et des voix provenir du rée-de-chaussé mais il n'y prêta aucune attention, il grogna avant d'enfouir sa tête sous son oreiller et tirer sur sa couette. Il était prêt à se rendormir quand il réalisa enfin quel jour de la semaine on était.

On était samedi. il se leva d'un bond, envoyant promener sa couette et son oreiller et sortit de sa chambre en courant avant de dévaler les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

Comme tous les samedis matins depuis qu'Henry vivait avec elle, Regina, toujours en pyjama, s'affairait derrière ses fourneaux préparant pancakes et chocolats chauds pour leur matinée spéciale « petit-déj' & DVD ».

Elle venait juste de finir les pancakes quand elle entendit son fils dévaler les escaliers et le vit débarquer en courant dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonjour maman ! S'exclama-t-il en venant la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, lui répondit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, Henry ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ecoute, je ... On ne sera pas que tous les deux ce matin, commença la brune incertaine, on a une invitée...

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il légèrement déçu, mais ... mais on avait dit que le samedi matin on restait en famille !

\- Je sais mais ...

Regina fût interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine et la blonde qui y pénétra :

\- Salut gamin !

\- Emma ! Cria Henry avant de se précipiter dans ses bras, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est toi notre invitée ?! Il tourna son regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère qui se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Trop cool ! Je vais choisir le DVD !

Il sortit en courant de la cuisine laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Regina se rapprocha de son amante et elle s'apprêtait à l'enlacer quand la porte de la cuisine se rouvrir et qu'Henry passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

\- Emma dit, commença-t-il en soulevant un sourcil, pourquoi tu portes un des pyjamas de maman ?

\- Euh ... Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à rougir.

.

Elles avaient prit le temps d'expliquer la situation à Henry. Tous les trois assis autour de la table, ils avaient longuement discuté et Henry avait posé beaucoup de question. Et après une heure de conversation et d'explication - quelque peu maladroite - Henry résuma la situation :

\- Donc maintenant, on est une famille ?!

\- Oui

\- Cool ! On peut aller regarder le DVD ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le petit garçon sauta de sa chaise et reparti en courant vers le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire et un baiser, heureuse que leur fils prenne si bien la nouvelle, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Henry sur le canapé.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée dans le canapé, enchainant les DVD, les éclats de rire et les fous rires ... Ils construire à trois les premiers souvenirs de leur famille si particulière.

.

C'est Regina qui en avait fait la demande, elle voulait mettre les parents de la blonde (et les grands-parents de son fils par la même occasion) le plus rapidement au courant. Elle avait donc demandé à Emma de leur téléphoner pour les invités à dîner et le rendez-vous fût pris pour le soir même.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous assis autour de la même table pour la première fois et l'ambiance tendue du départ avait rapidement fait place à une ambiance plus décontractée et bonne enfant où chacun racontait les mésaventures qui lui était arrivé à Storybrooke.

Et puis, vint le dessert et le moment tant redouter par Emma : l'annonce ! Henry avait faillit vendre la mèche à plusieurs reprises au cours du repas mais Regina et elle avaient su habilement détourner la conversation. C'est Regina qui était chargé de l'annoncer et Emma se demandait comment elle allait faire pour amener le sujet en douceur et faire comprendre à ses parents qu'elles étaient maintenant en couple.

\- S'il vous plait, commença la brune en se levant, j'aimerais vous expliquer la raison de ce repas !

Tout le monde se tut et regarda en direction de l'ancienne reine. Emma assis à l'autre bout de la table la regardait les yeux écarquiller et la bouche ouverte, « elle n'allait quand même pas ... »

Regina se saisit de son verre avant d'annoncer, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Emma et moi sommes en couple !

« Et bien si, elle avait osée ! ». Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents, craignant leur réaction mais se qu'elle vit la figea sur place : Snow et David se regardaient, échangeant un regard complice et se souriant doucement.

\- On savait, annonça simplement Snow et devant la mine incrédule de sa fille elle crut bon d'ajouter, on vous à surprise un midi au poste du Sheriff, vous étiez ... euh, occupées - très occupées même - avec un dossier sur le bureau d'Emma.

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de rougir furieusement et David, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, parti dans un grand fou rire en voyant l'expression des deux jeunes femmes. Il fut vite rejoint par le reste de la table et la conversation reprit son cours normal - même si la conversation s'orienta naturellement vers se 'nouveau' couple.

Les Charming, rentrèrent chez eux très tard se soir là, le dîner chez Regina et Emma s'était transformé en soirée DVD et, après qu'Henry soit allé se coucher, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre dans le salon autour d'un verre de cidre. La conversation s'était poursuivit jusque très tard dans la nuit et ils avaient échangé anecdotes, souvenirs, histoires et éclats de rire.

Le lendemain, la vie reprendrait son cours normal : la « mission papouille » prendrait fin et Kinder et Poussin vivront heureuses avec leur fils.

Fin


End file.
